


Batjokes/Lego Batman movie headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, F/F, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are just some of my headcannons, main ship being batjokes but this can also be with any other characters in the film





	1. some basic character headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> The Lego Batman Movie is the best romcom

  * Bruce/Batman
    * Bruce is better at showing actual emotions, the mask seems to hide anything he tried to show
    * Finally took his mask off on his and Joker’s half year anniversary
    * Crys at romcoms (but only on the inside)
    * Still handles emotions poorly
    * He’s getting better at it tho
    * Has lipstick stains on the majority of his cowl pieces (no idea how that happened)
    * Nervous about publicly dating his ‘greatest enemy’
    * Worries more than he would ever admit


  * Dick/Robin
    * Literally always has the energy of someone who drank straight up caffeine (until he passes out and naps for a few hours)
    * A filthy shipper
    * Planned the first initial ‘date’ for Joker and Batman
    * Calls Bruce ‘padre’ or ‘dad, and Joker ‘dad’ or ‘second dad’
    * Sends Harley memes of birds at 11pm at least twice a week
    * Has one of the beds that looks like a bird’s nest
    * Still has (and uses) pokemon go
    * A pure soul and probably a bird


  * Joker
    * Curses, a lot, but rarely around Alfred and never around Dick
    * Can get really lazy when he’s not plotting/doing something
    * Doesn't officially ‘live’ at Wayne manor, but practically lives there anyway
    * Hates Barbra but doesn't want to tell Bruce and upset him
    * He hates Barbra because he doesn't want to get replaced and is lowkey jealous
    * Gets jealous very easily (also overdramatic)
    * Almost killed a lady who flirted with Batman on the street
    * Invades personal space like there’s no tomorrow
    * Very clingy 


  * Harley
    * Very supportive of Joker and Batman (helped Robin and Alfred in setting them up and encouraged Joker to go for it)
    * Makes sure he's being treated alright (dw he is)
    * Quickly becomes friends with Dick after they get to know each other
    * Has walked in on Bats and Joker more than once
    * Gets invited over to wayne manor often (usually by Joker or Robin even though neither of them are actually in ownership of the house)
    * Has a lil crush on Poison Ivy (owo)
    * Figured out who Batman really was from taking notes, but kept it a secret, even from Joker (it was better to see him flipping out about dating Bruce Wayne after Batman showed him)




	2. music tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just what music taste i think they'd have (wanted by an irl friend)

Bruce/Batman: emo, metal, anything and everything edgy, terrible 90's rap (also he unironically listens to babymetal and love songs but that's a secret)

Alfred: c l a s s i c a l

Dick/Robin: new and old pop music, techno, youtuber music, 'good vibes' playlist, probably nightcore

Joker: kind of emo music?? like the more 'pop' songs from traditional emo bands. Harley got him to listen to Maliane Martinez and now thats what he listens to like 38% of the time 

Harley: Maliane Martinez, nightcore, j-pop, FOB, indie pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is sloppy im lazy dont hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> comment to suggest any certain kind of headcannon and/or character and i'l get to it asap! kudos are always welcome too, thank you for reading!


End file.
